Network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities are becoming network capable. With the rapid development and popularization of network capable electronic devices, a wide variety of digital content is becoming deliverable over the Internet within a short time period. For example, high end audio content can be delivered over the Internet from a server to electronic devices in shorter and shorter time periods.